doctah_whofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Doctah Who. It has eight episodes and introduced various objects and characters. Episode 1: The search for the TARDIS The first episode in the series, The search for the TARDIS introduced The Doctah and The Mastah, as well as showing the first appearance of objects such as the TARDIS and the Cane. Plot The Doctor is first seen falling out of the sky after the events of the Christmas special. She hits the ground and regenerates again, into what is now known as The Doctah. He starts searching for the TARDIS, but struggles to find it. He then finds the Cane, and takes it with him. He goes upstairs, still searching for the TARDIS, and notices the Cane's unusual properties. He then thinks he hears someone coming, so hides in a room, and then eventually tries to find a winter coat so he can continue searching outside. As soon as he leaves the house, he is seen by The Mastah, and the Doctah kills him. He then realizes that the blue wardrobe he found in the basement might be the TARDIS because the Mastah could have fixed the chameleon circuit, and is right and teleports away, dropping his Cane in the time vortex. Episode 2: The Memers This sequel to Episode 1 introduces the Memers. Plot The Doctah is first seen telelporting in when he has his first encounter with a Memer. He runs away and eventually kills it with his Cane. He then teleports around trying to stop the invasion, and eventually finds James and uses him to defeat the High Meme Lord in the Memer mothership. The Doctah then finds the Memer power source, a fidget spinner, and shuts it down. Episode 3: A Code of High Value Ohtarians make their first appearance in Episode 3. Plot An Ohtarian is seen walking around The Mastah's House, and then he Googles "how to take over the world". He finds a password protected article on the topic of the Skasis Paradigm, but it is locked by The Doctah. As soon as the Ohtarian says "I must find this Doctah, and force the password from him," the Doctah teleports in, to the convenience of the Ohtarian, saying "Did someone say my name?". The Doctah then teleports away when he finds the Ohtarian is of no use to him, but is trapped by the Ohtarian in trying to do so. The Ohtarian then steals the TARDIS and it is unknown where he goes. The Doctah discovers that the Memer mothership is in the basement of The Mastah's House, and uses this to his advantage by using a portal to go upstairs. The Doctah then kills the Ohtarian after sneaking behind him. Episode 4: The Doctah Falls The Doctah Falls displayed the abilities of Ohtarians as well as focusing on a lot of deep concepts. This episode, chronologically, takes place after Episode 7, as evidenced by The Doctah's knowledge of The Buildah and the Ohtarian's reference to a famous quote. Plot The Doctah is seen getting out of the TARDIS and proceeds to wear the Blanket while sleeping on the ground. An Ohtarian comes down the stairs, angry about his befallen brother, shoots the TARDIS with a gun. This causes it to somersault onto The Doctah and explode. The Doctah is unharmed by this, however. The Ohtarian then tries to use various objects to kill the Doctah, but none of them work. The Ohtarian realizes that the Cane might be able to kill the Doctah, so the Ohtarian takes on the form of the Mastah and takes the cane. He then tries to kill the Doctah with it, but doesn't know about the sound effect, so the Doctah offers to help and shows the Ohtarian how to kill with it by killing the Ohtarian. The Ohtarian then regenerates, having transformed into a Time Lord, and regenerates back and forth into Ajit Pai as the Mastah would. The Doctah then walks up the stairs, but trips on the pile of garbage that the Ohtarian left, breaking his legs. He then steals the regeneration energy from the disguised Ohtarian and walks up the stairs, but trips on The Buildah's TARDIS as it teleports in. He falls down the stairs and into the pile of garbage again, which is now on fire, but the Blanket protects him, apparently. The Ohtarian wonders how he survived that, but the Doctah throws a chicken head at him, killing it once and for all. Episode 5: Before the Beginning Episode 5 introduced The Buildah. It is the first episode in the Before the Beginning trilogy. Plot The Buildah is first seen hitting his hammer on the front door, looking for The Mastah. He goes downstairs and sees The Doctah in the basement after finding the Doctah's TARDIS. He assumed the Doctah is the Mastah but regenerated, so offers to play a game of Magic with him, and the Doctah accepts but doesn't have any idea what he's doing. Episode 6: The Forgotten Game This episode introduces conflict between The Buildah and The Mastah. Plot The episode opens with the continuation of the game that the Buildah and the Doctah were playing. The Buildah eventually figures out that the Doctah is not the Mastah and tries to capture him, and then the Mastah comes down the stairs and steals the TARDIS. The Doctah is in the TARDIS when he steals it. The Mastah returns shortly, and after searching for 60 years, learns that the Doctah is going to kill him and that the Cane is the most powerful weapon in the world. He tries to kill the Buildah with the cane but doesn't use the sound effect so it is ineffective. Episode 7: Endgame This is the final episode of the Before the Beginning trilogy. Plot The Doctah runs up to The Mastah and shaves off his beard that he had taken him 60 years to grow. The Mastah then steals the Doctah's TARDIS again, and the Doctah is worried until The Buildah tells him about his own TARDIS. They use it to teleport upstairs into the hallway, but the Doctah's TARDIS, being driven by the Mastah, runs into the Buildah's TARDIS and kills the Buildah. The Buildah then regenerates into Donald Trump, and a battle between the Mastah and the Doctah breaks out. The Doctah wins, and The Buildah teleports away, as well as the Mastah. The Doctah is then seen in the foyer rescuing himself with his own TARDIS. Episode 8: The Doctah Trips Pretty Far The conclusion of Season 1, this episode focuses on the Cane. Plot The episode opens with The Doctah walking upstairs with a new cane. It is shaped like a golf club with no head. As he is walking around, the old Cane starts appearing, and as the Doctah ignores it, the Cane starts attacking him.The Doctah finally escapes The Mastah's House and goes to his dress rehearsal, where he struggles to remember his lines. Suddenly, he is attacked by the Cane and takes it back. He then proceeds to save himself from the end of Endgame. Significance This episode shows the sentience of the Cane, as well as displaying how only the Cane has the power of the sound effect, shown when the Doctah tries to fight back against it.